The Tear in a Fragile Heart
by Dragonlovinggal
Summary: A new girl comes to Selphia in search of a new life. She seems to be hiding something, but as long as she doesn't harm anyone even Forte and Volkanon are resigned to leave her be. But what happens when her past comes back to bite her? (AKA let's use RF4 characters in an entirely different plot, because I can! This takes place in between the second and third arc of RF 4.)


**Author's note:** I began this because I couldn't decide exactly how I wanted to progress my MLC fanfic "Indestructible" next, and I don't like feeling idle. In the end I feel like the quality of this is much better than in "Indestructible" so I hope you will enjoy. I do intend to keep up with both still though, so keep your tomatoes to yourself. Reviews are always appreciated, but please do be kind whatever you feel about this. There are nice ways to tell someone that their story is not your cup of tea.

* * *

A scowl was etched on the face of the new comer. Her long brown hair streamed out behind her untied. She glances around the pristine white stone of the square, but with a shake of her head, she moves on. She passes many people and they often would greet her, but no reply would come from the girl. Eventually, she made it to the inn which was much too far from the gate. She had walked all the way there from her former home, and wished she hadn't had to walk so far to get to the inn.

If one were to look close enough they might have seen the small quirk of amusement to her lips as she dealt with the sweet but ditsy woman who ran the inn and baths. Lin Fa had forgotten where she put the keys to the rooms, and the two women spent a good fifteen or so minutes trying to find them. Of course when they did find them they were in the most obvious place near the main desk, but they both shook it off as the brown haired girl thanked the white-haired woman.

Once she had found her room she sighed and collapsed on the bed. Reaching over to where she dropped it at the bedside, she pulled her small knapsack up to where she was and rifled through its contents before producing the item she wanted. It was a letter she had found when cleaning out what had been her mother's room. She had read it many times already, but read it again to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

**My Dearest Daughter Rachel,**

** If you are reading this now, it means your mother has been taken too or has passed on. If she has simply grown old and died from time, then discard this letter and pay it no heed. If it is the former as I fear it is, run. Leave, and go far away. Start a new life where they can't get you. I'm sorry that I couldn't give you and your mother more security. No matter what happens to us, your mother and I both love you.**

**Your Father,**

**Richard Lylisand**

A tear slipped down Rachel's cheek making a trail from her icy blue eyes to her pointed chin. She was painfully aware that this was likely the last communication she would ever get from her parents. Where they were, they were as good as dead. She wished there was a way to save them, but on her own it was impossible. This was not to say that she intended to give up, but this was to say she intended to trick someone into helping her in what was likely to be a suicide mission.

Rachel slipped the letter back into her bag before going down stairs with a towel provided by the inn to scrub away the grime and dirt from her travel. Much to her surprise and delight the girl's baths were empty, so she quickly prepared and immersed herself in the soothing hot water that smelled a bit like lavender.

She found it very relaxing until she heard footsteps followed by a sudden shower of water hitting her face accompanied by someone's squeal. Wiping the water out of her eyes, she noticed the girl in front of her had the same colored hair as Lin Fa. "Sorry! You're alright, yes?" the girl asked, and Rachel nodded slowly. The girl hurriedly clambered out of the bath, still fully clothed, but now soaking wet. She cursed her clumsiness and introduced herself as Xiao Pai, Lin Fa's daughter, before leaving in a rush to dry herself off.

Rachel rolled her eyes after the girl had left as a tiny smile tugging at her lips. That explained everything; Xiao Pai was the daughter. At the thought, a pang of longing for her own mother hit her again, but she shook it off and swallowed the lump forming in her throat. Deciding she had down enough soaking, she quickly scrubbed off the muck from her journey and re-clothed herself before retreating back to her room for some well-deserved sleep.

Unfortunately, it was not a pleasant one. Her dreams were truly a replay of unpleasant memories: her first time meeting the man her father worked for, the look on her mother's face as she was taken away, the evil but promising sneer of the man who ruined her family life, the desperate pleading face on her father as he talked to his boss the day before he disappeared. There was a single scene that was not from her memories, and it was the worst of all. It depicted her father holding her mother who was limp and lifeless with glassy unseeing eyes and blood streaming from her cut jugular vein.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it! I haven't decided a pairing yet, so I think I'll hold a poll. Comment which RF4 guy she should end up with.


End file.
